you are my corner
by noktah
Summary: todoroki/midoriya — "Apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?"


**disclaimer** : boku no hero academia adalah milik horikoshi kohei. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

basically dying after two years of waiting for episode 10's existence. langsung pengen nulis fic, terus nemu draf ini yang dibikin tahun 2015 dengan ide soulmate!au di mana jika jodohmu mati, ia akan menghantuimu sampai kamu mati juga, tapi tidak pernah selesai setelah satu scene saja karena because i'm a piece of trash. pada akhirnya mengubah drafnya menjadi this self-indulgent fic because i want some tododeku fluff to heal me, helped by some soundcloud songs and in love with a ghost's and steven universe's love like you. judul terinspirasi oleh night in the woods.

maafin fic ini lebay sangat but that's the way i write.

* * *

"Belum tidur?"

Todoroki melepaskan pandangan dari teko yang sedang dipanaskan ke arah pintu. Ada Midoriya di sana, bersandar di bingkai pintu. Matanya setengah terpejam dan tangannya gaduh mengusap-usap kantuk untuk pergi. Todoroki harus menahan senyum saat memandangi Midoriya menggelosor ke kursi, mencatat dalam benak bahwa Midoriya Izuku, delapan belas tahun, anak U.A. yang diagungkan untuk mengalahkan Shigaraki Tomura, memakai piama bermotif kutipan-kutipan All Might. Padahal besok anak-anak U.A., didampingi para pahlawan profesional, akan melaksanakan serangan habis-habisan ke markas Aliansi Penjahat, dan Midoriya, entah mengapa, masih bertahan dalam kekutubukuannya.

Todoroki menerka-nerka ini adalah cara Midoriya untuk menyemangati diri untuk penyerangan esok hari. Ucapan-ucapan All Might adalah mantra bagi mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah kehilangan kekuatan dan berdeflasi menjadi pribadi yang raganya kurus kerempeng macam korek api yang tambah menyusut setelah dibakar, kata-kata yang berguling turun dari mulut All Might—Toshinori-sensei, koreksi Todoroki—bagaikan penyulut semangat. Membawa kaki menuju destinasi. Membawa tangan meraih mimpi. Dan sejak awal, All Might, Toshinori-sensei, adalah titik awal dan akhir Midoriya.

Tekonya mulai bersiul, berasap tanda tak sabar, dan Todoroki segera mematikan kompor. Di belakangnya, Midoriya mengetuk-ngetuk bidang meja dengan jari-jari, tanpa ritme, sambil mengkomplain berlumur kantuk, "Todoroki-kun, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku yakin, meskipun kau masih setengah terjaga, kau bisa lihat aku tidak tidur berdiri di sini," balas Todoroki, membuka lemari di atas kepalanya untuk mengambil cangkirnya—putih mutiara, dihiasi kartunisasi kristal-kristal salju, pemberian Fuyumi—dan cangkir milik Midoriya—garis-garis dengan warna kostum All Might. "Atau perkiraanku salah dan kau kehilangan kemampuan observasimu. Entahlah."

"Aku masih bisa melihat, terima kasih banyak," kata Midoriya, menggembungkan pipi. "Bisakah kau membuatkanku teh?"

Todoroki mengayunkan cangkir miliknya, seakan ingin memberitahu bahwa, ya, ia sudah melaksanakannya sebelum Midoriya memberi pinta. Midoriya hanya mendengus, walaupun terdengar setengah hati, lalu kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja, menarik kembali keheningan untuk menjadi teman bicara..

Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua, menjelma sejak musim dingin tahun pertama mereka di asrama. Mereka menemukan satu sama lain di dapur tanpa hadirnya janji untuk bertemu. Mereka berdua hanya ingin secangkir teh untuk diminum tengah malam, beberapa jam sebelum kembali ke rumah untuk menghabiskan libur musim dingin. Bedanya, saat itu Midoriya terjaga karena terlalu gembira untuk bisa pulang ke rumah sampai tak bisa tidur, sementara Todoroki sengaja memaksa matanya untuk terbuka agar ia bisa sakit kepala pada pagi hari, menunda untuk pulang satu hari saja. Setelah itu, mereka terlalu sering berpapasan sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk berbagi teh setiap Kamis malam, karena pada Jumat malam, hampir semua penghuni asrama berada di lantai satu untuk bermain sampai jam fajar datang.

Jadi, ya, setiap Kamis malam. Todoroki. Midoriya. Dua cangkir teh hangat. Keheningan selain suara sesap dan napas, walaupun terkadang ada konversasi kecil mengenai latihan dan ujian. Semua menjadi elemen penting dari siklus yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Dan Todoroki pikir, sangatlah menakjubkan untuk bisa tinggal dalam kesunyian seperti itu dengan orang lain karena itu tandanya kau dapat menelanjangkan apa yang kausembunyikan dalam dirimu tanpa pamrih. Kau hanya ingin.

Todoroki menaruh dua cangkir tersebut di atas meja, menggeser milik Midoriya ke depan tangannya, dan melirik sebentar jari-jari Midoriya yang mencari gagang cangkir tanpa mengangkat kepala. Satu jengkal ke kanan. Dua jengkal ke kiri. Setengah jengkal ke depan, jari menyentuh keramik, dan ia pun akhirnya menengadah. Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Terima kasih," kata Midoriya, mengangkat cangkir ke bibir. Mulai menyesap. Todoroki mengikuti mosinya dan menikmati. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau lagi basa-basi atau memang ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Todoroki. Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini, bertemu dan menikmati teh di saat yang sama Cinderella meninggalkan sepatu kacanya di tangga. Tak perlu menuturkan pertanyaan. Langsung ambil teko, isi air, dan menunggu.

"Aku ingin tahu. Ya, mungkin karena beberapa jam lagi kita akan mengakhiri semuanya, jadi aku ingin tahu," iterasinya. Kaki berayun-ayun sampai ujung jemarinya menyapu celana _training_ Todoroki. "Seharusnya kita tidur, menyimpan energi untuk pertarungan nanti, tapi di sinilah kita."

"Di sinilah kita," gema Todoroki. "Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena kebiasaan."

"Mungkin aku juga begitu. Kebiasaan. Aku tidak bermimpi dan sepertinya aku tertidur lelap, tapi aku terbangun begitu saja," kata Midoriya. "Apa aku harus melihat wajahmu dulu baru aku bisa tidur lagi?"

Todoroki diam sesaat sebelum melepaskan batuk penuh dusta. "Kau yang tahu jawabannya."

Midoriya mengangguk pelan dan kembali meminum tehnya sementara Todoroki merosot ke kursinya, dapat merasakan es di sisi kanan menggeliat tak sabar dan api di sisi kiri ingin meluap. Malu. Todoroki harap Midoriya tak melihat beku di bibir dan asap di bahu sebelum menghabiskan minumannya.

Perlu lima menit agar kedua cangkir itu kosong melompong. Mata Midoriya makin melebar sementara mata Todoroki yang mulai terkatup. Tapi Todoroki tetap menawarkan diri untuk mencuci gelas mereka, merasakan air dingin mengalir melewati jari-jari dan busa sabun cuci yang melekat seperti lumut. Midoriya menunggu di kursinya, dagu di atas lutut dan lengan memeluk kaki, menonton Todoroki menaruh gelas di tempat awalnya dan mengelap jarinya satu per satu dan—

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Midoriya Izuku, yang acapkali terbata-bata ketika malu dan tak dapat mengerem mulutnya sekali menuangkan isi benaknya, menanyakan hal itu—hal _kudus_ itu—dengan wajah setenang langit yang menunggu datangnya bulan bintang.

Todoroki terpaku.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. Um, sori," katanya, akhirnya, dengan rona yang terlambat bertamu di pipi dan telinga. Lengannya bergerak ke sana kemari sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan wajah, menyembunyikan apa yang sudah terlukis di sana untuk beberapa detik. "Aku pikir—aku pikir ini saat yang tepat? Mengingat nanti kita akan bertarung dan mungkin—mungkin aku—"

"Apapun yang ingin kaukatakan, berhentilah."

 _Mungkin aku akan mati_ adalah kalimat yang amat jelas sedang menggantung di ujung lidah.

"Tapi—"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Setahun yang lalu," bisik Midoriya, "ketika kau menemaniku ke _All Might Convention_ dan kau berdiri di depan patung lilin All Might dan kulihat matamu tersenyum bersama bibirmu yang melengkung indah dan—dan—aku sadar aku suka melihat senyummu? Aku suka melihatmu begitu rileks, begitu tenang, dan rasanya aku bisa bersandar pada ketenangan itu. Ingin bersandar padamu. Seperti, 'Oh, seandainya aku bisa melihatnya setiap pagi sebelum kelas dimulai supaya aku bisa ikut tenang juga menghadapi hari,' dan aku—aku mulai sadar. Aku _benar-benar_ sadar akan perasaanku."

"Oh."

"Bukankah itu terdengar klise?" tanya Midoriya, tercekat.

"Aku rasa ... ketika kau beradu dengan romansa, semuanya akan menjadi sangat klise," tanggap Todoroki diikuti dengan tawa kecil Midoriya.

"Lihat?" Midoriya memeluk lututnya lebih erat, bulan sabit melengkung di wajahnya, begitu terang dan Todoroki ingin berteduh di bayangannya. "Kau menerima pernyataanku dengan sangat tenang."

"Percayalah aku merasakan lawan dari tenang," Todoroki mengaku, yang memang adanya begitu. Es dan api berdansa penuh candu dalam dirinya, yang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari pori-pori, dan mungkin ingin membuat semuanya hancur bagai puing-puing dinding yang membatasi mereka dari membunuh satu sama lain tiga tahun lalu. Todoroki tak ingin melakukan itu, tapi harus melepaskan sedikit saja, atau dirinya sendiri yang bakal meledak, jadi konter dapurlah yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

Midoriya mengerjapkan mata sebelum melihat es yang mekar di keramik dan api yang mengancam untuk melelehkan peralatan dapur di dekatnya. Senyumnya lebih lebar dan kelopak matanya merosot penuh afeksi.

"Aku percaya," gumamnya, lembut. "Duduklah di sampingku sebelum kau membunuh dirimu di sana. Aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Todoroki menelan ludah dan menuruti pinta Midoriya. "Untuk pertarungan besok?"

"Untuk selamanya," bisiknya lagi, lebih pelan. "Jika, uh, kau merasakan yang sama."

"Selamanya itu kata yang kuat."

Midoriya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin terlalu kuat untuk kita yang masih delapan belas tahun."

"Bukan berarti tidak nyata," balas Todoroki. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menyematkan kata _selamanya_ pada hubungan ayah dan ibunya, tapi ia bisa melihat _selamanya_ di wajah orang-orang yang ia lewati ketika berjalan ke sekolah, bahagia dengan orang yang terkasih di tengah dunia yang kacau balau ini, dan seiring waktu berjalan, ia juga ingin mencicipi seluruh sisi dari kata tersebut.

Ia menolehkan kepala, menemukan matanya dalam mata Midoriya yang masih jernih, dan mungkin memang inilah saatnya untuk mengambil lompatan yang jauh, karena entahlah apa yang terjadi esok tapi Todoroki akan berusaha untuk tetap menjaga mata Midoriya agar tetap jernih akan kehidupan. Todoroki membuka mulut dan membiarkan kata nurani berbicara, "Aku merasakan yang sama dengamu. Aku—aku juga menyukaimu."

 _Cinta mungkin,_ tapi ia akan menyimpannya lain kali, setelah situasi ini selesai dan mereka bisa terlelap di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan ancaman para penjahat untuk sehari saja.

Midoriya membalas pernyataannya dengan jari-jari yang meraih jari-jarinya, melenyapkan lima ruang sempit itu dengan kehadirannya, menggenggamnya erat. Todoroki segera membalas dengan tenaga yang sama. Kening mereka bersentuhan, rambut ke rambut, mengukir emosi yang meluap-luap di kenang masing-masing meski diselimuti oleh kantuk.

"Kau gugup, Todoroki." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. "Aku bisa merasakan dingin di sisi kiriku, panas di sisi kananku."

"Maaf," balasnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak melukaiku."

Todoroki hanya membalas dengan sapuan jari di atas bekas luka di tangan Midoriya, tanpa kata meminta maaf atas tangannya yang tak lagi sempurna dan mengucapkan syukur atas pertarungan mereka. Midoriya menyelamatkannya dan Todoroki masih tidak tahu apakah ia bisa membalas perbuatannya dengan romansa, tapi ia akan berada di sisinya dengan bayangan yang bersisian pula.

"Mari kita berjanji," kata Midoriya pada Todoroki, napas dan mata dan jarak beradu. "Mari kita berjanji ketika fajar setelah akhir pertarungan datang, jantung kita masih berdetak dan setelah semuanya beres, kita akan bersembunyi di bawah selimutmu, bermalas-malasan, dan kau akan menyentuh lukaku sebagaimana aku menyentuh lukamu, berbicara panjang lebar tentang hal-hal biasa."

Imaji jari Midoriya yang tertekuk membelai tepi bekas lukanya—sentuh, berhenti, sentuh, berhenti, _staccato_ —langsung berkelebat di dalam kepala Todoroki. "Kau sudah berimajinasi tentang itu, ya?"

"Terlalu sering," katanya dengan wajah memerah, membuat bintik-bintik di wajahnya makin terlihat seperti konstelasi-konstelasi yang ia tak hafal namanya, tapi ingin ia pelajari.

"Dan mengapa kita melakukannya di kamarku?"

Pupil Midoriya langsung melanglang buana. "Aku tak mau All Might melihatku."

Bibir Todoroki menyimpul sebelum celahnya mengeluarkan tawa, bahunya bergetar. Midoriya langsung menendang kakinya dan bersungut.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku lagi serius, tahu."

"Kau sungguh konyol," komentar Todoroki, tawa masih menggelembung di wajahnya. "Tapi, ya, mari kita berjanji."

Midoriya melepaskan satu tangan untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut Todoroki dari keningnya, sementara tangan yang lain mengusap garis nadi di lehernya, dan Todoroki sungguh merasa hidup di bawah sentuhannya.

Di kening Todoroki, di batas kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaannya, Midoriya mengecup janji mereka di sana dan berbisik pada semesta yang menyaksikan, "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **you are my corner.**


End file.
